Peace on Earth
by Rhiannon10
Summary: The musings of a former solider to the tune of "Peace on Earth" by U2.


Title: Peace on Earth  
  
Notes: Introspective, non-pairing, non-character specific piece. ::shrugs:: It's rather like diet water or something.  
  
Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: Don't own Gundam Wing or the song "Peace on Earth". (It belongs to U2. The song, not the show.) I can't even really claim the ideas, cause it's so bleeding clichéd (at least I think so. ya'll can tell me what you think.)  
  
//Heaven on Earth, we need it now  
  
I'm sick of all of this hanging around//  
  
AC 197  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
It's been a year since the Marimeia incident. A year older is all I am- nothing gained or lost in 365 days. There are carolers on the street, singing a song about Heaven on Earth. Right. Some heaven- this bright electric city, home to God knows how many soldiers, killers like I am.  
  
//Sick of the sorrow  
  
Sick of the pain  
  
Sick of hearing, again and again  
  
That's there's gonna be  
  
Peace on Earth//  
  
I can barely live with the sadness and pain I feel. I've killed so many, so thoughtlessly. Yes, we have peace. "Joy to the World and Peace on Earth." But at what a horrific price. This peace is stained in the blood of thousands. A scarlet safety, crimson peace.  
  
//Where I grew up, there weren't many trees  
  
Where there was we'd tear them down and use them on our enemies//  
  
I look up at the sky, trying to pick out our colonies from the stars. They look so similar- yet how you they be more different? The stars are distant, fiery, beautiful. The colonies are twisted metal creations that have brought nothing but war. Then again, the whole human race is inclined to do that.  
  
//They say that what you mock  
  
Will surely overtake you  
  
And you become a monster  
  
So the monster will not break you//  
  
We- all five of us- became monsters. Killing machines to fight the war machine. And we won. Against all the odds, we *won*. But we're still monsters. We can cover it with pretty smiles and hopeful words, but we'll always be killers. All of us.  
  
//It's already gone too far  
  
They say that if you go in hard, you won't get hurt//  
  
It never should have happened. We shouldn't have ever had to fight, to kill, to die. Yes, we died. They told us not to think about what we were doing, the lives we were taking. That way we wouldn't get hurt. Well, we did think about it. We did get hurt. Our souls, our humanity perished in those battles.  
  
//Jesus can you take the time to throw a drowning man a line  
  
Peace on Earth  
  
Tell the ones who hear no sound  
  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
  
Peace on Earth//  
  
The graves of the soldiers always have something about fighting for peace on them. They died for peace. Tell the orphans their parents died for peace. What peace do they know, now?  
  
//No whos or whys  
  
No one cries like a mother cries  
  
For Peace on Earth  
  
She never got to say good-bye, to see the color in his eyes  
  
Now he's in the dirt  
  
That's Peace on Earth//  
  
A woman- about 50 or so- is kneeling in front of a grave, crying. Probably for her son. Maybe he died a year ago. Maybe I killed him. If I killed him, did he die for peace? Because they tell me I fought for peace. If I killed him. who's right?  
  
//They're reading names out over the radio  
  
All the folks the rest of us won't get to know  
  
Sean and Julia, Gareth, Ann and Breda  
  
Their lives are bigger than any big idea//  
  
I read the names of those who died fighting. So many- and how many aren't here, are simply nameless, forgotten forever? Did they die for peace as well? I don't think I'll ever know.  
  
//Jesus can you take the time to throw a drowning man a line  
  
Peace on Earth  
  
Tell the ones who hear no sound  
  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
  
Peace on Earth//  
  
How did this happen? How could we allow this to happen? If there's a God, He obviously didn't see fit to intervene. Maybe He was hoping we'd destroy ourselves so He could start over. How can we justify the deaths? We can't, we never will. And so, one day we will answer for them. We will pay for our peace.  
  
//Jesus this song you wrote  
  
The words are sticking in my throat  
  
Peace on Earth  
  
Hear it every Christmas time  
  
But hope and history won't rhyme  
  
So what's it worth  
  
This Peace on Earth//  
  
The war ended nothing. Two, three, four generations from now, the war will begin again. More will kill and be killed. Another boy like myself will walk through a cemetery on Christmas Ever and wonder why. It will never stop. It's endless. War will always lead to a bloodsoaked peace.  
  
//Peace on Earth  
  
Peace on Earth//  
  
CFEOSN: Well. Huh. Aren't I just one big f!%$#&@ ball of sunshine. ::sigh:: 


End file.
